GAIA advanced
Advanced GAIA feature There is much more to say and explain about how GAIA makes her decisions. As I hold no more time and promised tonight to deliver (9-3-2014), i will stop my info here and will come back to it later. So just a quick one! :) What units hold what preference for terrain for example? You are much more likely to see normal infantry in Urban and Road area's then you would find Re con Units there. Recon units prefer (in the GAIA) system other terrain then normal infantry. There is a lot more to say about terrain preference for GAIA. Attack Helicopters Attack helicopters can be put in the game in two ways. By spawning and by 3d editor. I advise to use 3d editor as scripted 'safe spots' to take-off and land with helicopters are still somewhat strange. Even in 2014. If spawned: the helicopter will search for a safe position in the zone that it was given. Land there and wait for CAS calls. (conflict area's). If placed by 3d editor: it will stay whereit is and call that home. It will always return here after CAS. This gives interesting behavior ad now you can put a helicopter on the others side of the map that will respond to AI CAS calls. ﻿ '''Defensive''': Will go on CAS calls only the zone given. '''Aggressive ''': Will go on CAS calls all over the map as long as it is inside its respond range (currently 8000 for helicopters). '''Fortify''': I have no clue. I have no clue why you would want that either. ﻿ Transport Helicopters Transport helicopters can be put in the game in two ways. By spawning and by 3d editor. I advise to use 3d editor as scripted 'safe spots' to take-off and land with helicopters are still somewhat strange. Even in 2014. If spawned: the helicopter will search for a safe position in the zone that it was given. Land there and wait until it is time to patrol. If placed by 3d editor: it will stay where it is and call that home. It will always return here. This gives interesting behavior ad now you can put a helicopter on the others side of the map that will take off to patrol. ﻿ '''Defensive''': Will only patrol the zone it is active in. '''Aggressive ''': Will patrol all zones that hold GAIA UNITS! So not just units, the zone must hold GAIA units! '''Fortify''': I have no clue. I have no clue why you would want that either. ﻿ Mortar (static) Mortars can be put in the game in two ways. By spawning and by 3d editor. I advise to use 3d editor. ﻿ '''Defensive''': Will only do mortar attacks on CA's that are in his zone. '''Aggressive ''': Will do mortar attacks outside its zone. '''Fortify''': Ihave no clue. I have no clue why you would want that either. ﻿ Artillery Artillery behaves like any other unit, other then that it can do artillery. If you want artillery to stay in one place, i advise to give it a zone. It will search for a location to hide and do artillery attacks. ﻿ '''Defensive''': Will only do mortar attacks on CA's that are in his zone. '''Aggressive ''': Will do mortar attacks outside its zone. '''Fortify''': I have no clue. I have no clue why you would want that either. This Info as PDF download: http://goo.gl/ZIInOq